Season 4
Season 4 of Netflix's sitcom series, The Ranch, was renewed on October 31, 2018.SpoilerTV - The Ranch - Renewed for a 4th Season by Netflix (October 31, 2018) The season was separated into two batches; Part 7 was released on September 13, 2019 and Part 8 was released on January 24, 2020.What's on Netflix - "Part 8 of ‘The Ranch’ Coming to Netflix in January 2020" (December 9, 2019) Synopsis In Part 7, Colt struggles to make ends meet and reconcile with his estranged wife Abby (Cuthbert) and daughter while his father adjusts to semi-retirement and the complications of aging. Meanwhile, Luke (guest star Dax Shepard) returns to Denver seeking forgiveness from the only family he’s got.Netflix Media center - The Ranch Cast Main *Ashton Kutcher as Colt Bennett *Sam Elliott as Beau Bennett *Debra Winger as Maggie Bennett Recurring Crew *Don Reo (Co-creator, writer, executive producer) *Jim Patterson (Co-creator, writer, executive producer) *Ashton Kutcher (Executive Producer) *Matt Ross (Executive producer, Writer) *Max Searle (Executive producer, Writer) *Jeff Lowell (Executive producer, Writer) *Carla Filisha (Writer) *Nathan Chetty (Writer) *Steve Leff (Writer) *Jamie Rhonheimer (Writer) *Nikki Schiefelbein (Writer) *Bryce Vankooten (Writer) *Brian Keith Etheridge (Writer) *Jessica Kravitz (Writer) *David Trainer (Director) Episodes |-|Part 7= |writer = Matt Ross Max Searle |director = David Trainer |airdate = September 13, 2019 |summary = Abby asks Colt for space, but he finds every excuse in the book to stop by. Luke and Mary tie the knot in Vegas. Lisa Neumann accuses Colt of theft. }} |writer = Jeff Lowell Brian Keith Etheridge |director = David Trainer |airdate = September 13, 2019 |summary = Back in Colorado, Luke works to win back Colt and Beau's trust. Abby invites Colt to a teachers' mixer. Mary struggles to stay clean. }} |writer = Steve Leff Carla Filisha |director = David Trainer |airdate = September 13, 2019 |summary = Beau gives Colt a taste of his own medicine. Mary asks Luke for help paying the mortgage. Colt confronts Abby about not getting to see Peyton. }} |writer = Bryce VanKooten William Vallery |director = David Trainer |airdate = September 13, 2019 |summary = Joanne shares difficult news with Beau. Abby helps Colt with a business idea. When Mary goes missing, Heather takes drastic measures. }} |writer = Jim Patterson Don Reo |director = David Trainer |airdate = September 13, 2019 |summary = Out on bail, Mary breaks into her old house to grab her stash. After a talk with Dale, Joanne has a change of heart. Colt and Beau confront Lisa. }} |writer = Nathan Chetty Nikki Schiefelbein |director = David Trainer |airdate = September 13, 2019 |summary = At Colt and Luke's encouragement, Beau and Joanne plan a celebration. Abby asks Colt to go to counseling. Mary's downward spiral continues. }} |writer = Don Reo Jessica Kravitz |director = David Trainer |airdate = September 13, 2019 |summary = Colt asks Abby to lie to the police. Joanne and Beau have a heart-wrenching talk about the future. Mary tells Luke she wants to go to rehab. }} |writer = Jeff Lowell Jamie Rhonheimer |director = David Trainer |airdate = September 13, 2019 |summary = Abby and Beau pressure Colt to take Lisa's deal, but support from the local ranchers leads him to waver. Stress causes Luke to lash out. }} |writer = Steve Leff Jessica Kravitz |director = David Trainer |airdate = September 13, 2019 |summary = Colt tries to round up the other ranchers to give Neumann's Hill some competition. After another argument with Abby, Colt signs the divorce papers. }} |writer = Jim Patterson Brian Keith Etheridge |director = David Trainer |airdate = September 13, 2019 |summary = Colt has to make a stand. Beau, Colt and Luke hear Mary's ex is back in town and decide to visit him, packing heat. }} |-|Part 8= |writer = Matt Ross Jeff Lowell |director = David Trainer |airdate = January 24, 2020 |summary = Luke, Colt and Beau find Mary in bad shape in Nick's trailer. While Luke brings Mary back to the ranch, Colt and Beau wait for Nick. }} |writer = Jamie Rhonheimer Nathan Chetty |director = David Trainer |airdate = January 24, 2020 |summary = To celebrate their last Thanksgiving on the ranch, Colt and the guys go on a turkey hunt. Mary checks into rehab. }} |writer = Carla Filisha Max Searle |director = David Trainer |airdate = January 24, 2020 |summary = Abby invites Colt out for a birthday dinner - which might be a date. But the plan goes off the rails after Colt has an argument with Luke. }} |writer = Jim Patterson Don Reo |director = David Trainer |airdate = January 24, 2020 |summary = As Colt battles the elements, he leaves Abby a poignant message. Armed with a new perspective, Beau surprises Joanne. }} |writer = Nikki Schiefelbein Jamie Rhonheimer |director = David Trainer |airdate = January 24, 2020 |summary = Colt finally wins back Abby's trust - but he's afraid to tell her he knows who killed Nick. Beau and Joanne look for a house together. }} |writer = Brian Keith Etheridge Max Searle |director = David Trainer |airdate = January 24, 2020 |summary = Maggie returns from Florida with news. When Dale uncovers a problem with the herd, Colt weighs whether to tell Lisa Neumann. }} |writer = Matt Ross Nathan Chetty |director = David Trainer |airdate = January 24, 2020 |summary = Luke urges Mary to go back to rehab. The police find a gun near the trailer and make an arrest, leaving Colt struggling with his conscience. }} |writer = Bryce VanKooten Carla Filisha William Vallery |director = David Trainer |airdate = January 24, 2020 |summary = Luke's friend from the service offers him a job. Meanwhile, trouble brews with the co-op. Maggie tells Beau that she's met someone new. }} |writer = Jessica Kravitz Steve Leff |director = David Trainer |airdate = January 24, 2020 |summary = Jerry warns Colt that Lisa Neumann has a good case against him. And when Luke bails on work, Colt has to miss Peyton's baptism. }} |writer = Matt Ross Max Searle |director = David Trainer |airdate = January 24, 2020 |summary = In the series finale, Luke opens up about his struggles, Maggie throws one last Christmas party at the bar, and Colt gives Beau a heartwarming gift. }} Multimedia Soundtrack Promotional Images The-Ranch-S4-Promotional-Image.jpg The-Ranch-S4-Promotional-Image-2.jpg The-Ranch-S4-Promotional-Image-3.jpg The-Ranch-S4-Promotional-Image-4.jpg The-Ranch-S4-Promotional-Image-5.jpg The-Ranch-S4-Promotional-Image-6.jpg The-Ranch-S4-Promotional-Image-7.jpg The-Ranch-S4-Promotional-Image-8.jpg The-Ranch-S4-Promotional-Image-9.jpg The-Ranch-S4-Promotional-Image-10.jpg The-Ranch-S4-Promotional-Image-11.jpg The-Ranch-S4-Promotional-Image-12.jpg The-Ranch-S4-Promotional-Image-13.jpg The-Ranch-S4-Promotional-Image-14.jpg The-Ranch-S4-Promotional-Image-15.jpg The-Ranch-S4-Promotional-Image-16.jpg The-Ranch-S4-Promotional-Image-17.jpg Videos The Ranch Part 7 Official Trailer Netflix The Ranch Part 8 Official Trailer Netflix References Category:Seasons Category:Season 4